


Too Hard, Too Sensitive

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Mmmm, Romance, She'll let him squirm for a bit., Teasing, mildly smutty talk, pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written in 2010 during a Daily Drabbles/Ficlets stint.)</p><p>Prompt: jovibabe363  gave “not so hard next time,” which I did sort of indirectly. Your result? Pervy crack.</p><p>Two words: sensitivity ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hard, Too Sensitive

 

"AhhhahhhAHHH! Donna!" The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Donna, pulling away from the knee she’d dug into his back. She still had her hands on his shoulders and was looking suspiciously nonplussed.   
  
"What?" Her fingers worked into the tense (well, more tense now) muscles of his shoulders.  
  
"You’re doing it too hard."  
  
"I thought you liked it hard," she said innocently.  
  
"Oh, haha," he glared at her. "Is this because I wouldn’t let you be all gentle with me last night?"  
  
"It wasn’t that kinky. AND you wouldn’t let me be  _anything_  with you last night, bub. You locked me out of the room.”  
  
"It was because I was still suffering the effects of that sensitivity ray!  _Anything_  would have—”  
  
Donna hummed. “Yeahhh.” She had a dreamy look in her eye. “It would have been glorious. The things I would have done…”  
  
The Doctor cleared his throat and flushed, voice just a bit squeaky. “Yeah, well, I don’t think I was quite ready for those  _things_. You probably would have had me crying by the end of the night.”  
  
"More like in ten minutes," she murmured in his ear, swiping the shell of it with the tip of her tongue.   
  
At his regretful whimper, she patted his shoulder and turned him back around.

 

([♥♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/mywho))


End file.
